the potter triplets go to the one piece world
by salllzy
Summary: taken from their home dimension at the age of 14 the triplets go through some interesting challengs and trials and maybe find love along the way
1. information

This information on my Harry Potter and One Piece crossover that is part of the Potter Triplet series, just to make sure that some people will understand I have posted this information first to help people.

Whitebeard will be alive as will Ace and Sabo. None of them will die while I like the original power struggle after whitebeard's death I didn't like the fact that both he and Ace died so I will be changing that. For Sabo it was too soon for him to die so I will be changing his death as well.

Shanks will not lose his arm when trying to save Luffy that is something that if you want to know about then you will need to read about it.

Time line will roughly be like this:

1994- the Potter triplets go missing for those of you that are not familiar with any of the stories the triplets are Harry, Angela and Sarah.

1995- after a year of living on their own Garp finds them and adopts them, making the total of grandchildren he has to five.

1996- after a year of living with Garp, Harry, Sarah and Angela finally adopt Luffy and Ace as siblings.

1997- Luffy makes a bet to Harry if Harry loses he and Sarah must join his crew as Angela plans to travel with Ace for a few years until they reach the grand line then join up with them.

1998- Ace finally leaves and takes Angela with him after a rather large fight, the two leave to go and travel.

The ages will be like this:

1994- Harry 14

Angela 14

Sarah 14

Ace 12

Luffy 9

So in 1998 the ages will be like this

1998- Harry 18

Sarah 18

Angela 18

Ace 16

Luffy 13

The reason that I changed Luffy's and Ace's ages is that it makes it a bit easier instead of the original ages that they had. While Luffy will not set off on the adventure yet he will set off on it when he is 16.

Pairings this is something that I thought long and hard about, while there are many Harry/Shanks pairings or even Harry/Zoro and even Harry/Luffy pairings the real paring that I would like to sink my teeth into is a Harry/Rob Lucci pairing.

So the parings will be like this:

Harry/Rob Lucci

Angela/Marco

Sarah/Nico Robin or possibly Sarah/Jabra

Nami/Sanji

Luffy/Zoro

Shanks/Mihawk

Also the three will keep their magic but everyone thinks that it is a Devil fruit ability.


	2. the beginning

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own One piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all.**

Something had gone horribly wrong, during the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. The Potter triplets had been entered against their will and were forced to compete due to the rules, not even Dumbledore could get them out of it much to their dismay. Even though the age limit was 17 they still hadn't found who was responsible for entering their names after they had proven that they hadn't entered the competition.

The first task had been dragons, not any dragons but female dragons that were guarding a nest of eggs; the three had faced the first task with nerves of steel and a smile on their face.

It was when the second task began that the problems began to arise, the second task was set up in the lake outside of Hogwarts the weather was nippy but that didn't deter any of them until the mere folk in the lake began to attack the other champions and dragged the Potter triplets to the bottom of the lake.

The chaos that was left behind them was damaging and crippling Dumbledore had tried to find them but to no avail, since he couldn't find them he took control of the situation and the tournament was put on hold until everything could be sorted out.

Three days later the triplets were declared as dead and the entire wizarding world mourned the loss of three very young lives, however the mourning was cut very short when the Goblins announced that they triplets had made a will and wanted it to be read three days after they were declared dead. Many tried to have the will reading stopped but the Goblins held firm and didn't budge so it was with great anticipation that the will was read out for the entire wizarding world to hear.

"_This is the last will and testament of Harry James Potter, Sarah Lily Potter and Angela Sevrian Potter. _

_We are of sound body and mind…._

_Pffft yeah right Harry! Didn't anyone ever tell you that you are completely and utterly barmy? _

_Gee thanks Sarah I can really feel the love! _

_You are most welcome dear brother of mine _

_I was been sarcastic! _

_Really I would never have guessed! _

_Will the two of you stop! We are supposed to be giving away out things not wasting people's time you know." _

Many people were silent as they listened to the three bicker even in death they could till put a smile on your face, some people had a soft smile on their face as they remembered the times that they had seen them fight. Many people were openly crying at the young lives that were cut too short.

"_Anyways down to giving stuff out _

_To Remus Lupin our honorary Godfather, we leave you 50,000 galleons and the Potters summer cottage in Ireland. Along with our fathers old school trunk we will miss you moony, and please get some new Robes! _

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley we leave you 50,000 galleons and a new home, it should be built by now we have also paid for the twins, Ron's and Ginny's tuition fee so you don't have to worry about that. You took us in when no one else would so we thank you for that. _

_To our dear sister Hermione Granger we leave you 50,000 galleons, half of the Potter Library as well as the summer home in Spain. It is our gift to you, you were the sister that we would of loved to have and we did get you just took us 11 years but we got there in the end. We love you sis never forget that. _

_To Albus Dumbledore, you were a grandfather to us and helped us out when we needed it most. We leave you 50,000 galleons and the home in Italy also we leave you every new lemon flavoured sweet that is out a whole life time's supply of the stuff!" _

Dumbledore gave a wet chuckle as did many of the others, knowing the man's love for lemon flavoured sweets.

"_To Professor Severus Snape, you kept us alive and we cannot ever thank you for that. You were the father that we always wanted but never had we would have been proud to call you father any day any time. We leave you our trunks and our mothers trunk there is also some letters addressed to you from all four of us, we leave you 100,000 galleons the summer homes in Turkey and Italy along with the other half of Potter Library along with all potion book in our possession. We also leave you the potions lab in potter Manor take good care of it for us we love you father and never forget that EVER if you do we will haunt you for the rest of your life." _

Snape was trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall, his mask had cracks in but he wouldn't allow it to break in front of so many people when he was along he would allow the tears to fall but only then.

"_To Neville Longbottom we leave you 50,000 galleons and the potter manor greenhouse we know you will take very good care of it and take care of yourself as well, you have the power and ability to do what ever you want just believe in your self. _

_To Fred and George Weasley we leave you 50,000 galleons and a shop on Diagon alley to start up a joke shop if you haven't done so already do us proud. _

_To Ron Weasley grow a pair of balls we leave you 25,000 galleons don't blow it all at once you fucking pounce. _

_To Bill and Charlie Weasley we leave you 50,000 galleons each and our family homes in Egypt and Romania they are your too keep. _

_To Luna Lovegood we leave you 50,000 galleons along with the cottage in Scotland, you are you never let anyone tell you other wise. _

_To grandma Min (Ha You cant get us for it) We leave you the cottage in Godric's hallow and 50,00 galleons we love you gran so don't go beating your self up or we will make good on our threats and haunt you. _

_To the Minster who ever it maybe we leave you proof of Sirius Black's innocence and hope that you do the right thing. _

_The last of our money will be used to set up a home for abused children in both the magical and muggle world there are many Muggleborns that get abused simply for having magic we hope that we can stop it. _

_This is the last will and testament of the potter triplets we love you all so mote it be." _

There wasn't a dry eye by the time was finished many people were openly sobbing and would give all that they had received to bring them back.

~~~~~~~~Chaos Castle~~~~~~~

A man with long black hair smiled for now they wouldn't get their wish as the Potters had much they needed to do before they could go back, that was IF they wanted to go back tipping back his head he began laughing sending chills down fates spine.

Death looked at his friend and smiled soon he would have a worthy master and fate would no longer have a whipping boy and girl she would have to do something else.


	3. one year later

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all.**

It had been one long and painful year for Harry, Sarah and Angela. When they had found out that they couldn't return home they had decided to rename themselves, Harry became Kai, Angela became Sasha and Sarah became Angel. When they had found out that they could return there had been many tears and much swearing on their part, with the new information that they had gotten they had decided that there was nothing that they could do and turned the island into their home.

Despite the fact that it had only been one year they often found themselves thinking about everyone they had left behind, wondering how they were doing and if they were okay before shaking their heads and getting on with the day. Even though they were not in their own home they had found out that they still had their magic something that they were grateful for and thanked every deity they could think of, when they had landed their trunks had came with them and they studied as hard as they could just so that they would have some sort of battle magic to fall back on should anything happen.

While they had been living on the island they had came across a very strange man that had kept trying to adopt them as his grandkids, each time he had managed to get close to them they had managed to get themselves away just in time. But this time there was no lady luck looking down on them, they had managed to get themselves caught and they were not happy about it not one bit.

Garp had been searching for three trouble making kids, (well trouble making to him not anyone else) each time he had try to catch them they had managed to get themselves away and without a scratch! But this time ohh this time there was no escape he finally had them.

The first time that Garp had seen them it was when he had returned to the island to see his grandkids, he had only caught a glimpse of them before it had left his mind and he thought about doughnuts.

The second time was when Luffy had been climbing a tree and fell off the highest branch, instead of snapping his neck like everyone feared he just floated down and landed on a soft cushion that wasn't there before. Turning around Garp caught another look at them just as he was about to say something they disappeared in front of his eyes leaving him puzzled and very, very intrigued.

The third time was when a fire had broken out trapping Sabo, Ace and Luffy everyone feared the worst until the fire went out on its own and everyone that had been trapped in the fire was safe and unharmed. Garp looked up and seen the three from the other times and vowed that he would do something.

Now he finally had them although their langue left a lot to be desired but some time with him and they would be wonderful citizens.


	4. getting to know you

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

It had been one year since Garp had caught the three and had adopted them; at first they had rebelled and ran away. The first time that they had rebelled they had managed to leave, Garp had tracked them down and tried to beat them up for leaving it didn't work out like he had planned instead he had been beaten black blue and landed a few days in the hospital for his troubles.

After that Garp had shown them that they had a home and people that would care about them, the first steps were attentive and cautious almost as if they were afraid that they would be thrown out. But with each baby step that they had taken it was a great success for them, Luffy and Ace had even begun to help out as well.

It wasn't until they had been living with them for a few months that they noticed the strange things that happened around them, Garp had shrugged it off at first thinking he was seeing things. But he noticed things that he couldn't just pass off as imagination and so he, Luffy and Ace had cornered them

"What Devil fruit power do you have?"

The wary glances told much more than they would have liked as Angel replied with distrust

"Why you asking"

Luffy smiled the same boyish smile that they had come to love as he chirped

"Cause I have always wanted to meet someone with devil fruit ability!"

Sharing a glance the three looked at the group then back at each other before Kai stood up and spoke

"Reparo"

The broken table in the front room knitted itself back together in front of everyone's eyes as Garp exclaimed

"The Magic Magic fruit!"

Luffy and Ace looked at him with a confused expression as Angel explained

"The Magic Magic fruit, gives the user magic abilities such as repairing objects and healing while there truly is no limit to what we can and cannot do, we have to be careful. If we lose control we could accidentally destroy the entire town."

Luffy and Ace looked at them with excitement in their eyes as they started to ask for more magic to be shown, Garp on the other hand was very quite he would need to up their training so no accidents would happen. With a nod of his head he watched as his three eldest grandkids entertained the younger ones.

Three months down the line Garp had suddenly left and didn't come back leaving the five alone, at first it had upset them all as the old man had taken care of them despite his questionable training methods. Eventually Angel, Kai and Sasha began to look after Luffy and Ace even going as far as to get jobs. While the pay wasn't good it was enough to see them through.

The trouble didn't start until one day the day had started out like any other, sunny and warm with a slight sea breeze a very relaxing day. Angel had chased Luffy and Ace out of the house saying that it was too nice for them to stay inside. Angel watched them leave with a small smile as she picked up a book that Luffy and Ace bought her and began to read.

******One hour later*******

Kai, Sasha and Angel heard shouting coming from somewhere near the village, sharing a look they hoped that nothing was wrong and Luffy had caused any problems. Leaving the house they came upon a sight they never wanted to see in their lives.

There were three large groups the villagers in one group, pirates in another group and the third group was bandits that had a hold of Luffy and Ace. Slipping into the crowd they watched as the pirates tried to find a way to save the younger children that they were coming to call siblings.

"Come any closer and we will kill the kids!"

Kai felt a tick develop in his eyes, how dare they! How very dare they threaten someone that they care about! The three quickly left the group as Kai spoke up

"Put our baby siblings down NOW!"

The last word was growled which caused many people to take a step back; Luffy and Ace looked at each other and grinned well now they knew how they felt about them.

The leader of the bandits laughed as he mocked them

"Now why would we do that? Is the little babies afraid that we will hurt there siblings? Do the little babies need a hug?"

Three animalistic growls could be heard and some bandits took large steps back, knowing their leader had gone too far. Angel had gotten a bloodthirsty grin on her face as she sweetly says

"Put down our baby brothers and we MIGHT let you all live."

The leader laughed again, a Sebon went flying through the air and cut a bandit head clean off. Standing there with their weapons drawn was Kai, Angel and Sasha each one with an unholy and deadly gleam in their eyes. Sasha smirked

"Well we did warn you."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that Kai drew out his scythe and sliced down the first enemy that he seen, while Sasha had drawn out her small daggers and began throwing them.

Angel had hold of two sebon one in each hand as she began to swing them with deadly aim killing everyone in her sight.

From then it seemed to speed back up to normal time, for the first time no one had anything to say Kai moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Ace and hugged him close to his chest while Sasha checked him for injuries. Angel had hold of Luffy her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck as she hugged him for all she was worth.


	5. time to meet my idol

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

The bandit incident was far from everyone's mind, Luffy and Ace were safe that was all that the three really wanted. Ever since the triplets considered Luffy and Ace their siblings so the trio became five, they even trained with them once they had found out they Luffy had ate the gum gum fruit and Ace had ate the Fire Fire fruit. While the training was hard it was as cruel and as gruelling as Garp's was.

Luffy eventually introduced Angel, Sasha and Kai to Shanks his hero. When the trio had found out it was shanks that had left the Gum Gum fruit laying around and also the reason that Luffy wanted to become a pirate the rest of the Red-Haired Pirates could only watch on in slight horror and fascination as three 16 year olds reduced the man to crying, Ben Beckman found this so funny that he sent a message to Hawk-eyes Mihawk and had managed to record it so that the swordsman could watch it.

It would be three days later that said man would turn up, but said man also didn't reveal himself until the next day when once again the trio had found out about Shanks and Luffy.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_Kai looked up from what he was cooking as Luffy came into the room, putting the spoon down he picked Luffy up and gasped. Running a single finger down the newly acquired scar Kai asked _

"_Little one where did you get this?" _

_Luffy bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes using the back of his hand he rubbed the tears away as he sobbed _

"_Sh-Shanks won't let me b-b-b-be a Pirate and join him!" _

_Angel and Sasha came in the room and hugged him, Ace stood in the door way looking awkward until Sasha opened her arms for him to join in. _

_They stayed like that for several minutes until Luffy had cried himself to sleep, carefully and gently placed Luffy in Ace's arms as the trio walked out of the house and down to the tavern were they knew that Shanks was. _

_Now who ever said that Shanks has no self preservation was wrong, so wrong in fact that he needs to wear a pair of pink fuzzy slippers. _

_Shanks had felt something creep up his spine as dread settled in his stomach, he knew the feeling too well the triplets were on the war path and god help anyone that tries to stop them. Hoping to sneak out through the door his plan was foiled when he came face to face with them as Sasha sweetly asks _

"_Going somewhere dear Shanks?" _

_Gulping one of the four Emperors felt that he wouldn't make it out alive as he replies in what he hopes was a calm voice _

"_No, why would I be?" _

_The door closes with a soft click as Angel pulls out a sebon and looks at it, while she states _

"_You know, you made our baby brother cry today and that's not nice, not nice at all." _

_Mihawk was watching this with morbid fascination he had never seen Shanks so scared before, before he had time to move a sebon went flying through the air and was millimetres from his 'prized' possessions. Mihawk suddenly understood very well. _

_Sasha placed a hand on Angel before saying _

"_We need to talk." _

_Eventually the group managed to find talk about a suitable option for them, while showing to Luffy he was too young to become a pirate._

~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

Garp still hadn't been home not that the five were worried Luffy and Ace didn't even miss him, ever since Angel, Kai and Sasha came along they hadn't needed anything the three always took care of them. They felt pain when they realised that he had upped and left them but the pain went away, it was on days like these that Luffy and Ace realised how lucky they were to have siblings like them and not everyone was as lucky.

For now they would enjoy the peace.


	6. the bet

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

We all know the passage of time, seconds to minutes, and minutes to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months and months to years. It had been three years since the trio came to this world from their home one; it had been two years since Garp adopted them and it had been one year since they had adopted Luffy and Ace as siblings. It had also been three months since Kai lost a bet to Luffy and in two years time he and Angel would be travelling with Luffy on his adventure to become a pirate.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"_KAI!" _

_Looking up Kai blinked at Luffy who was grinning like a loon, placing his book on the table he looked up at the grinning teen before asking _

"_Yes Luffy?" _

_Luffy smiled before saying _

"_IF I beat you at Rock, Paper, Scissors then you Angel and Sasha have to join me on my quest to become King of the Pirates." _

_Kai blinked several times before stating _

"_Okay." _

_Luffy had thought it would have been harder to get Kai to agree, but judging by the rapid blinking that Kai was doing Luffy guessed that he was in shock. Holding out his hand he spoke _

"_On the count of three." _

"_One" _

"_Two." _

"_Three!" _

_Kai held out Paper while Luffy had scissors, Kai looked down and swore _

"_Son of a fucking bitch!" _

_Luffy began laughing and ran out the house. _

_That was how Angel and Sasha found Kai three hours later staring dumbly at his hand. _

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

It hadn't taken very long for Angel and Sasha to find out why; they weren't angry and told Kai of their plan.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

_Sasha looked up at Angel who was watching Ace train, following her eyes Sasha spoke in a soft voice _

"_You know next year he will be leaving." _

_Angel sighed _

"_I know, but damn it I want to protect him! When he goes out there he won't have us to help him!" _

_Sasha looked at Angel before saying _

"_I know that's why I am going to fight him, he loses he has to take me with him. If he wins then the three of us leave him alone." _

_Angel smirked _

"_And the chances of him actually beating you?" _

_Sasha smirked as she replied _

"_Slim to none." _

_The two looked at Ace who felt the cold draft of dread seep up his spine. _

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

*One month later*

The news of Shanks leaving was hitting everyone hard especially Luffy, he had spent the full day crying and moping around the house. Mihawk had come to the island for one last time (and to secretly give presents out). Having heard that Shanks was leaving the trio had planned together without anyone knowing, making arrangements, food, decorations and even drinks.

They had kept it from everyone even Luffy had no idea what they were planning, they couldn't risk someone finding out and ruining the surprise. Even though they had only met Mihawk a few times the trio took to him like fire takes to oil and even considered him big brother, which had caused shanks to howl with laughter for days when he had found out.

Mihawk strangely enough didn't have any qualms with it and with a few well placed sword swings and threats, Shanks didn't say anything. While he wouldn't openly show that he cared about them he would do it in little ways just so that they knew, (and it only was them, he didn't want anyone to think he was getting soft now did he?) after all he did have a reputation to uphold.

*One hour later*

Everyone was gathered at Shanks's ship waiting to say their goodbyes when a gust of wind hit them and blew them all to the small little cove, near Shanks's ship. Stood there were the triplets and a big banner behind them on the banner had written 'good luck this isn't goodbye', everyone looked at the food, drinks and even the decorations with awe never had they had such a send off. Luffy was bouncing with joy so that's what they were doing!

They had partied well into the night and many people suffered from hangovers for a good few days, but no one regretted a thing. As they watched the ship sail a gust of wind hit the sails and gave them a large burst of speed that they needed, the five of them stood on a cliff watching the ship disappear from their sight Luffy wearing his new straw hat, Ace with a new cowboy hat, Sasha with a brand new sword (Curtsey of her big brother) Kai had two guns and a whip (God help anyone that falls for him) and Angel who had ended up with two new sebon.

All in all life was good.


	7. Rob Lucci part 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

Rob Lucci was tired, tired of working for the Marines. He had virtually nothing to show for it his life was cold beds and dark memories; for once he wanted someone to be there for him. Not the power that he had, not for the skills that he had acquired.

Leaning against the wall he wondered what had brought this train of thought on, it wasn't the first time that he had found him self wondering about someone that would be there for him and he doubted it would be the last. Looking up he spotted the rain clouds as small droplets began to fall soaking everything in its wake.

Making his way to a nearby tree he stood underneath it and watched as people began running around trying to find shelter from the rain, as the rain hit the grass, floor and rooftops Rob found himself mesmerised by the way that it fell. He watched as the grey clouds that were hovering above the town earlier were not the ones he had been watching, no these ones were a jet black colour signalling a storm was coming.

As he watched the rain he spotted a young couple run past him holding hands and smiling, he felt a pang wondering when he would get that, when he would find someone that would run with him rather than run away from him.

The bitterness that he had tried to bury came back with full force as he felt the need to destroy everything insight, savagely pushing the urge down he continued to watch as people ran by him not even giving him a second thought. He was so tired of pushing his urges down of being someone that he wasn't meant to be.

Walking from the safety of the tree he began his long and lonely walk back to his home if it could be called that, all the while wishing for someone to care and love him.

Little did he know that his angel would come with green eyes and one very deadly whip with a temper to match.


	8. Ace leaves

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

Monkey D Kai formerly Harry James Potter was tired, Luffy had caught a cold and had kept him up all night. Not that he would have it any other way he was glad that he could help Luffy get better, he had been so tired of fighting in his old home, fighting for something that he didn't have a choice or say in. but now he found that he didn't mind fighting not when he had a choice and a say in what and who he could fight.

Kai had began to train more and more making sure that nothing or no one could hurt his siblings, that was his greatest fear someone he loved getting hurt and him not been able to stop it. The more he trained the more he realised that he didn't like using a gun and felt more at home and ease with the whip, so he trained with the whip making sure that he could fight with it.

But today he wasn't going to train no, instead he was going to help Luffy get better even if it was just brining him food and reading him a story like when he was a child.

Many things had changed Angel was closed off to all but her family, she was still friendly to the townspeople but she was only herself with her family.

Sasha kept to herself wearing a mask around everyone that wasn't family; she went out of her way to avoid people that she didn't know. When she was at home it was a different story she would laugh and joke but only with them.

Ace had decided that he was going to travel, he had wanted to go the year before but Angel had pointed out that he was still a bit too young, so he had put it off for one more year. The only difference is Sasha was going to come with him he had lost a fight and had to let her come with him, not that he really minded he was glad at least one of his older siblings would be coming Angel had even bought them all Den mushi mushi each. Just so that they could keep in contact with each other, Ace knew that he wouldn't be back here for a very long time and strangely enough he was alright with that. He knew what he wouldn't be alright with was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his siblings for a very long time, deep down he would miss them all. Luffy's easy going smiles, Angel's quick wit and sharp tongue along with her loving nature, Kai and his ability to love everyone and everything always having something nice to say about someone. Sasha and her snaky remarks, and her deep love that she had for each one of them, the deep love that only they knew about.

But he knew that he would really miss Sasha as she was going to be coming along with him, after all he had lost the fight and that was the deal he lost the fight to Sasha then she would have to come with him. So he had one of three coming with him, he felt pity for the crew that he would join as Sasha was no push over and would most likely castrate who ever tried to get into her bed.

Ace had spent the entire night packing everything that he would need, he was grateful and not for the first time that the trio had the magic magic abilities. It made thing so much easier! He had packed his entire room into his bag, he had wanted to take his bed with him just so that he could sleep properly but decided against it with Sasha there, there wouldn't be a need to take one as she could just make one out of anything.

Looking around his bear room he sighed and sat down on the bed was he really doing this? Was he really going to become a pirate? The door opened looking up he seen Angel stood there with a soft smile on her face making her look years younger, she entered the room and sat down on the bed next to him looking at him she began to speak

"When we were younger, all we ever wanted to do was fit in and be normal. People picked on us and bullied us our own relatives hated our guts, never once did we fight back we never had a reason too. Then one day we made some friends Hermione was a wonderful woman, and had a mean right hook too but she was always there for us no matter what. Then we got separated and we didn't find her again, everyone we have ever cared and loved believes that we are dead. It hurt us and pained us greatly but it was better that way no one would get hurt from our mistakes."

Ace looked up and asked

"Where is this going?"

Angel smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes and continuing

"I was just getting to that, you see while they are all safe. We missed them until an annoying old man came and began to chase us, things may not have happened the way that we wanted them too but in the end we wouldn't change a thing. We gained two younger siblings and one older one along with an uncle and a grandfather, yes we have regrets but we wouldn't trade you in for the world. Life is too short to be worrying about 'what ifs' and 'should of' just live you life and if you ever need us we will be there."

Ace looked at her, deep into her emerald eyes the same eyes that Kai had and saw nothing but truth and love. Wrapping his arms around her neck he buried his head into her neck and cried something that he hadn't done since he was little.

Angel smiled and placed something in his hand, Ace looked at it and found that one was an earring and the other was some sort of weird crystal. Looking at her Angel explained

"The earring is tied to us, we will know when you need us and we will find you no matter where you are. The crystal is a commutation crystal in case you ever lose you den mushi mushi, this way you will always be able to contact us no matter were you are."

Ace hugged her once again, Angel ran her fingers through his hair looking down she noticed that he had fallen asleep. Snorting lightly she laid him down into the bed and placed the covers over him, kissing his forehead she whispered

"Sleep well baby brother, we will always watch over you."

Quietly as she came she left the only sign that she had been there were the earring and the crystal.

Once she was safely inside of her room she let the tears fall, throwing her self on the bed she sobbed silently, she cried for the fact that she was losing her sibling and cried for the fact that she had seen his death. Watched as he died at Impel Down, as her tears subsided she looked at Kai and Sasha who had entered her room as the three shared a message they would never let that happen they would die before it could take place.


	9. Shanks part 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

Shanks was many things a party, a drunk and a fun loving guy the one thing that he wasn't was a worry wart. He had received a call from Luffy late last light; Luffy had been in quiet a panic he had seen Angel cry now that wasn't normal. But he had shrugged it off that was until Mihawk turned up onto the scene and spoiled his party, he had been forced to retell the man everything.

Now he was hung-over and worried which was never a good combination for the captain, he wanted to turn the ship around and go back to the island just so he could find out what was wrong. Just as he was thinking about his den mushi mushi began to ring answering it he smiled at the sound of Luffy's voice

"Shanks!"

"Heya Luffy what's wrong?"

"Ace has left to become a pirate, Angel was in his room last night and gave him something that was before I seen her cry."

Mihawk snatched it off Shanks as he began to question Luffy

"Do you know why she was crying?"

"No, wait what's Imple? Impel down?"

Every pirate paled as they heard two words they never wanted to hear as Mihawk inquires

"Were did you hear that word?"

"Kai, Angel and Sasha spoke about it last night, they said something about 'it wasn't going to happen' and 'over our dead bodies' then they said then and Angel began to cry again."

"Luffy it's a prison for pirates what else did they say?"

"Then Kai asked her if she was sure then Angel was like 'do you really think I would be laid on my bed crying if I hadn't seen it' then Sasha left the room and I had to pretend to be asleep as she passed."

Everyone shared a look, if it wasn't for the fact that they were with some of the most deadly and dangerous pirates they would be going straight back to get answers but for now they would have to wait.


	10. time to leave

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

It had been one year, one year since Ace and Sasha had left. But it wasn't all tears and goodbyes both parties knew that they would see each other soon, Sasha had promised to meet up with them once they hit the grand line.

Luffy hadn't changed much while he still grinned and goofed off he could be found sat staring out at the sea with a thoughtful expression on his face, most of the time people would leave him be.

Sabo would often be found wandering the town every now and then but he never stayed long and moved on very quickly.

They still hadn't seen or heard anything from Garp so they had assumed that he didn't want anything to do with them (which was further than the truth, it was the EVIL paperwork keeping him away). So they had given up on seeing the old man again, not that it bothered Luffy as long as he had his siblings he was happy.

Angel had been packing bags for everyone, knowing that they wouldn't be coming back to the village for a very, very, very long time. While she would miss the village she would not miss the mayor at all, well maybe a little…..okay so she would miss the old man as well. After all he had taken her under his wing.

Looking at the bags she frowned there wouldn't be enough food in the bags to last a day the way Luffy went through food, sighing she walked to the kitchen and planned to empty the entire house of food.

Kai had managed to 'borrow' a small boat for the three of them for now, it would do until they could find a ship Wright. Walking to his room he smiled looking about his room he could feel every memory he ever had in the room, walking to his bed he crouched down and pulled a loose floor board free. Pulling out a small chest he smiled in the chest was all of the money that he had ever received, every time he had been paid he had saved it just like Angel and Sasha had. Never knowing when they were going to need it, now it looked like it would become used for very good reasons.

Luffy was sat on the cliff as he smiled; he was finally going to do it! After one long year he was finally going out on his adventure, his dream to become King of the Pirates. He knew that Angel and Kai were getting things ready, for some strange reason they liked to be prepared Luffy was one for winging it and see where you land. He loved his siblings dearly and couldn't imagine life without them.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

_Luffy couldn't sleep; he was restless and wanted to do something. Silently he crept out of his bed and noticed that Kai's light was still on, carefully creeping towards Kai's room he stopped when a voice rang out _

"_Luffy, why are you not asleep?" _

_Sheepishly Luffy walked into Kai's room to find Ace, Sabo, Angel, Sasha and Kai in Kai's bed they were all gathered around an old battered book, that Angel was reading. _

_Gently the book was closed and placed on the nightstand while Kai picked up Luffy and placed him in the bed with the rest of them, looking around Kai asked _

"_Ready to continue?" _

_Angel smiled as he eyes lit up like stars in the sky, opening the book she began to read once more _

"_So the Prince was angry that he had been betrayed by the young warrior, the young warrior knew of his intentions to marry the advisor. Standing up despite the wounds he shouted _

"_I challenge you too a fight the winner gets to marry her!" _

_So the two circled each other like two caged lions each looking for a weakness." _

_Luffy felt his eyes close as Angel continued to read, soon he had fallen asleep and no one seen the smile that Kai, Sasha and Angel shared. _

~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~

Luffy laughed as he remembered getting Angel to read him the story every night, even now he would still ask her too read it too him and every time she agreed with a soft smile and sparkling eyes.

~~~~~With Kai~~~~~

Finally Kai had managed to get everything that they would need, money, books even a med kit. He didn't bother with food as he knew that Angel would have it already sorted out. Looking at the boat he couldn't help but grin he would be helping his baby brother live his dream.

~~~~~With Angel~~~~~

Angel looked at the list and crossed things off, she knew that Kai had gathered things as well so she hadn't bothered to put them on the list but something's you couldn't get enough of, such as a med kit you never know when you would need a spare one especially with Luffy. Looking up she grinned picking up the three bags she made her way down to the beach.

~~~~~The beach~~~~~~

Kai, Luffy and Angle were getting sorted everything was in the boat that they had 'borrowed' for the time being, so far everything was going according to plan. At the rate that they were going they would reach the first town in good time that was until the villagers showed up.

"You better not become a disgrace to this village you hear!"

The trio laughed as the boat sailed away as they sailed away they heard

"THAT'S MY BOAT!"

The three roared with laughter, all was calm until they hit a whirlpool Angel took one look at it and swore

"Oh fucking shit."


	11. Luffy meet Coby, Coby meet Luffy

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

Water that was the last thing that any of them remembered, lots and lots of water and barrels you cannot forget the barrels as well. Angel blamed the whirlpool for all of this, she really did because of said whirlpool they were stuck on a ship with a kid that wants to be a marine and a woman that looks like a man or was it the other way around?

Angel had decided when she was off this ship she would have a nice long nap, hopefully that would get rid of the headache she could feel coming on. Looking at Kai she could tell he was already at the headache stage looking at her nails she tuned the conversation out.

Kai wanted to laugh he really did the look on the woman's face, but Kai wasn't sure if she was a woman. But he could be wrong so very, very wrong after Kai found himself been dragged into the whirlpool he had woken up inside of a barrel. Then he had looked around the ship and found that there was plenty to steal and steal it he did, most of this stuff would cost a pretty penny so he would sell it or give it away.

Then he had met up with Angel who was soaking wet and glaring at a barrel? He really didn't want to know but he asked anyway

"Why are you glaring at the barrel?"

Angle snarled

"The stupid, bloody thing!"

Well that answers that then! Well not really it didn't explain why she was glaring at barrel but he had a good idea as too why, once he had sorted out Angel, they had made their way down to the kitchen. As they guessed find the kitchen you find Luffy, grinning at each other they followed Luffy just to make sure he didn't get into anymore mischief.

Kai had found himself in a ballroom were a red haired woman was currently stealing everything left right and centre, looking at her he spoke

"Should try the bedrooms they had a lot ore in them than this room."

He watched as she tensed before replying

"Thanks."

Kai laughed as she ran put of the room, he shook his head and followed the sound of shouting until he was on the deck of the ship. Looking around he felt a tick develop above his eye he was going to get one hell of a headache for this.

Luffy had enjoyed his nap, the barrel had been a bit cramped but nothing he couldn't handle. After his nice nap he found himself on a ship and on a ship there is a kitchen and were there is a kitchen there is bound to be food!

So Luffy followed his stomach until he got to the kitchen, grinning he began to eat everything in sight. Until he found himself been pushed out of the kitchen

"You can't be in here!"

Luffy looked at him and asked

"Who are you? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

The boy sweat dropped before replying

"I'm Coby, the cabin boy on this ship. But one day I want to be a marine!"

Luffy laughed

"That's a good dream! I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

Coby looked at Luffy with wide eyes before fainting.

So that is how they all ended up on deck with the weird man, woman person as she purrs out

"Coby who is the most beautiful woman on the seas?"

Coby gulped before shouting

"MONKEY D. ANGEL! YOU UGLY OLD HAG!"

The entire crew felt their jaws drop as Angel smiled and kissed Coby on the head while stating

"Why thank you!"

Kai laughed and shook his head Coby had just gotten into Angel's good graces for the time being; hopefully he would stay in them for awhile.

A short while later found them all back on the small boat that had been borrowed from the town that Luffy, Kai and Angel came from. The sun was high in the sky and everything was quiet well almost everything

"Please Niisan! I'm so hungry!"

Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking to Angel

"The next town shouldn't be that far off, hopefully we can make it there before any storms hit."

Angel nodded; Coby took the chance to give them more information

"I heard that Pirate hunter Zoro Roronoa is at the prison there!"

Luffy perked up

"Maybe he will join us!"

Coby paled

"No way, he hunts pirates! Pirates and pirate hunters don't mix at all! Not to mention that people say he is a demonic beast in human form!"

Kai looked at Coby before saying

"You are well informed which is a good thing, keep an ear to the ground and it will help you live."

Coby preened under the praise, Kai smiled as he looked out over the sea. Angel pulled out a book before placing it in the middle of the boat and speaking

"We will need to be careful, with it been a Marine base it could cause us some problems. But what worries me is that Captain Morgan is on the island, you one he chopped it own hand off and replaced it for an axe."

Coby paled at the information that he had, Angel sat next to him and passed a blank book

"This book you can fill with your own information that you receive, see this book?"

Coby nodded, seeing his nod Angel continued

"This book is filled with information on nearly every island on the four blues when I get new information I add it too the book."

Coby smiled and began copying her book into his own, Angel watched him with sharp eyes. Coby would make on hell of a Marine when he got older, and Angel was happy and proud to help him along.


	12. the tattoos

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

They had made it too the town in god time, the four of them had scouted around the town. Well Coby, Kai and Angel did Luffy had went to go and get some food from somewhere, they weren't sure where though. But Kai and Angel weren't bothered by it they knew Luffy could look after himself when he needed to.

Coby had wandered off to go and find Luffy while Kai had went to a weapon smith, Angel had went to a book store to see if she could find any more blank books. After all they would be entering the grand line soon who knows what they would find out, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kai had found a weapon smith and browsed his wears while they were not brilliant they were good, better than what he had expected some of the items were really good as well. He looked through the whips before shaking his head the one he had now was far better than any of the ones here, turning around he came across a section of war fans in the same style as Angel's sebon. But once again her sebon was of far better quality, and yet he couldn't help but by some of the items it would be good practice to help train the crew after all you never know when you might find yourself in a tight spot.

Angel and Kai both found themselves outside of a tattoo parlour, looking at the parlour the grinned then looked at each other the grin stretching wider they had just the idea…..

*Several hours later*

Leaving the parlour the two were grinning not only did they have some new body piercing; they also had several new tattoos on their body.

Kai had gotten three earrings in his left ear and five in his right; he also had one left eyebrow piercing and three lips rings. The tattoo he had was at the base of his back the tattoo was of an angel getting attacked by a rather large leopard, they looked like they were trapped in combat.

Angel was different she had gotten a total of 6 earrings in her right ear and two in her left, she had both of her eyebrows done twice and two lips rings. Her tattoo was different instead of the battle between the leopard and the angel, Angel had gotten a flower made up of hands on her shoulder blade.

The two began to make their way back into the centre of the town when they heard a shout

"LUFFY!"

Sharing a look the two sighed, they could feel the headache already forming so much for not attracting attention.


	13. the journals and suspicion of Nami

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

The small group had left the island and were now on their way to find a bigger boat, they had beaten Captain Morgan and Buggy the clown each sustaining injuries. While they had a navigator Kai could feel that something was wrong with her, it wasn't that he distrusted Nami it was he had the feeling that she was hiding something from them.

Angel was writing in her new book that she had managed to 'acquire' from the town before they left, her old books were all ready full of information on all the islands in the four blues. She had even written some information down about the Marines and who was what in them, but this book wasn't for information but it was a journal.

Dear Journal

We are making good time, very good time indeed the only problem we have now is the fact that Luffy will eat everything on the small boat that we own and the fact that the boat is too small for everyone. I do hope that we can reach an island soon and get a bigger boat and some more food.

While that is some for of news I am worried about Nami and Zoro, Zoro has received some serious injuries, that could turn fatal unless we can find somewhere to land and soon. Kai tried to patch him up but the bastard wouldn't keep still then he moaned and whined like a little bitch!

Nami is worrying me, I can feel deep concern and sorrow coming from her and that's not good. It's almost like she is looking for someone but that is just a guess.

Hopefully I will be able to write in you again soon, and here is hoping that Kai uses the one I got him as well. I would have gotten Luffy one but he probably would have ate it.

Angel closed her journal and looked around the sun had began to set, setting the sky alight with oranges, reds, pinks and purples it was times like these she really enjoyed. Looking around the small boat she smiled as she took in the seen before her, Luffy was eating (no surprise there!) Zoro was sound asleep (Which is normal) and Nami was staring out at the sea with a faraway look in her eyes. Kai was writing something down in the journal she had gotten him well at least he would use it.

Dear Diary/journal

Let's see what I have to write down, Ace and Sasha left us awhile ago to go on their own adventure! While that is not surprising what is, is the fact that we haven't heard from them. I am beginning to worry about them yet I know they can take care of themselves.

Luffy managed to eat a full month's supply of food! I wish he would slow down with his eating but really what can I do put a mousetrap in the food? Now there is an idea! I shall try it when he falls asleep.

I have been having some very strange dreams of late; it's all centred about a man, a man with a dove. Every time I go to get close to him or look at his face he disappears before me! It is beginning to get annoying, Angel thinks it's because my bonded or person I am meant to be with is alive and in emotional turmoil. She said something about me not dreaming about him until we hit the grand line as I haven't had any dreams about him while in the blues, which is both worrying and good news it is worrying because the grand line is such a big place. It could take me years to find he or he could be killed; the good news is that I know that I am destined to be with someone not being alone like I thought.

Well that's all for now I will write in you after everyone has gone to sleep; speaking of sleep I am worried Angel is sleeping less and less I think she is having visions again.

Kai closed his new journal with a satisfied smile on his face and began putting mousetraps in the food bag to try and stop Luffy from stealing any more food.

~~~~~~~~~CP9~~~~~~~~~

Rob Lucci was restless, he hadn't been able to sleep for weeks. Not without his dreams being plagued by a green eyes male, that was all he knew about the person in his dream that he had green eyes and was male. that's it nothing else! It was beginning to frustrate and annoy the living shit out of him, it wasn't the dreams that bugged him but the fact that every time he closed his eyes and went to sleep he was pounding into that small lithe body bringing screams from him.

He needed to do something, perhaps he could draw or write about it? It would help to clear his mind and possibly make things clearer for him, with that in mind Rob Lucci set out to buy himself a book that could be used as a journal.


	14. rob lucci's journal Sheila

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

Rob Lucci sighed his dreams were getting worse, as times went on but at least he now had some idea of what the male in his dreams looked like. And he could safely say that he approved very much so, he had taken to writing in his journal which he had bought and was now nearly filled with entries. He found that writing about things helped him cope and he was glad for it, if it wasn't for his team he didn't know what he would do flipping open his journal he found a blank page and began to write.

Journal entry lord knows what number

The dreams have gotten worse, but I know that I am not the only one receiving them. And what's worse is I have began to feel emotions that are not my own its like the mystery man in my dreams knows when I am upset because I suddenly get a large burst of happiness from out of nowhere, do not get me wrong my new found friend who just so happens to be a book that I called Sheila. I still don't know why I called you that to begin with!

Things are beginning to go from bad to worse and if that doesn't stop soon then I will be leaving CP9, and if I leave so will the rest of them but if we leave we will get a bounty on our heads. That is the last thing that I want for them, my friends, my family with this strange new link I have began to reanalyse every thing that I know and found that everything is different when I thought I had no friends or family I was surrounded by them yet never noticed.

It would be two days before Rob Lucci written in his journal called Sheila, and the entry was not pleasant or pretty.

Sheila

I am leaving CP9 as of now! They ordered us to slaughter an orphanage! Innocent children that have done nothing wrong, as of now me and the rest of my family are on the run from the Marines. I only hope that I will live long enough to find my green eyed angel, if not I fear that I may never find him.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Some time later~~~~~~~~

Rob Lucci opened up his diary, his body battered and bruised as he wrote

Sheila

If anyone knew that I called you that they would laugh at me! We have another close call today; the Marines we are encountering are stronger and better than before. The only thing we can do is head to the blues, it's the only chance we have left now, we leave in the dead of night and hopefully we should get to the blues sometime soon.

That would be the last journal entry Rob Lucci makes for quite sometime, the more the marines chased him. The more he ran, the more he ran the closer he was to his green eyed angel called Kai.


	15. Kai's journal

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

Kai felt something on the winds; it brought ban news and good news. Yet he couldn't decide what was better at this point in time. His bonded was in emotional and physical pain he could feel it through the link, he took most of it away and tried to keep him calm but sometimes the anger became too much for even him to bear. He opened his journal and continued his entry.

Dear journal

Things are going worse I can feel it through the link, something had happened to my bonded and there is nothing I can do about it!

Angel said that since the dreams are becoming more and more clear he is closer to the blues that we previously thought, which had Angel worries what is going on? Is he running from someone? Or is he being chased by the Marines or even pirates? We have no answers to any of the questions!

The link flares up every now and then; he is trying to block me so that I don't feel his pain! Damn it I am here to help him! To take away his pain! To help him feel loved and be loved in return, but how can I do that is he keeps blocking me!

I don't know what has happened but if it is anything bad then me and Angel will face it head on, we will not drag Luffy or the others into this. They are not strong enough to deal with whatever this is hell we might now be strong enough to deal with it but we will damn sure as hell try!

I have written in you all night and now the sun is raising my night shift is over until tomorrow night my friend.

Kai closed the book, the laid down and closed his eyes praying and hoping that everything would be okay. He could feel worry and unease through the link and sent calmness and happiness back before falling into a light sleep, always keeping an ear open making sure that nothing happened to his misfit family of his.


	16. following the bond

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

For once in his life Rob Lucci felt fear, he was scared for his friends his family. They had ran as far as they could go but now, now they could run no further the marines had caught up with them. They were tired, cold, hungry and injured, the past few encounters had not been easy on them and they had the wounds to prove it.

With one last burst of strength the group turned to face the marines and hoped that someone would help them, soon.

~~~~~~~~~~With Kai~~~~~~~~~~

Kai could feel something on the winds and he wasn't the only one, Angel had been restless and twitchy all day. It was almost as if she couldn't sit still. That's when he felt it pain flaring through the bond, it was crippling. Kai looked at Angel and seen the unspoken agreement on her face, she would go with him and help no matter what. They turned and looked at their small crew until Kai speaks

"Me and Angel are going to look around we shouldn't be too long."

With that the two took off running, Kai using the bond to lead him to his mate. He wouldn't let anything happen to him! Not now not ever! The two ran as they ran Kai could feel the bond getting stronger and stronger, that's when the entered it a clearing.

It wasn't overly large or small it was somewhere on the middle, marines filled up most of the clearing but there in the middle was a small group. Even from where they were stood Kai and Angel could see them struggling to hold them back, Angel drew out her Sebon and threw it, it hot its mark with accuracy and force severing a marine's arm from his body the blood squirted out when the sebon hit, Kai withdrew his whip and used it the whip latched around a marines head. Kai gave a tug and the metal spikes on the end slit the mans throat open, all eyes were on his as he drowned in his own blood all that could be heard was his gurgling sounds.

Rob Lucci had never been more grateful to see someone else! But the two, the way that the two stood it was almost as if they were devils or demons. The glints in the eyes did nothing for him, looking at those eyes he felt fear trickle down his spine not a feeling he liked. that's when it happened the wind picked up and blew towards the two people the wind whipped around them making their jet black hair fly about giving them a feral appearance, the eyes stayed the same, but those smiles oh dear god! Those smiles screamed death and destruction to all that got in their way, it wasn't something that he had seen normally people would run the other way but these two, these two seemed to be at home in the blood shed and carnage.

He watched as the man raised his whip and cracked it, hitting a marine that had tried to get too close to him, the result was both sickening and arousing. Lucci watched as the man gurgled to death on his own blood, yet they still smiled! they just stood there and fucking smiled!

Then the young man and woman both raised their weapons and Lucci knew that it would be hell, hell and blood shed.


	17. blood shed

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own one piece, I will never make money of these stories that is all. **

The marines could only watch as their friends and comrades got cut down one by one, the whip and the sebon were both deadly and beautiful.

Kai reeled his whip in the cracked it forwards once again, this time hitting a marine across the face and slicing it open, blood poured from the wound. The marine screamed and placed his hands to his face but it was no use half of his face was missing from the whip.

Angel smirked and opened up her sebon it looked harmless and simple, when it was open the sebon looked like a simple fan that women used. But in Angel's hands it was a deadly weapon, Angel ran forwards and sliced through the four marines that where stood in front of her. At first nothing happened until she closed her sebon, all eyes were on the bodies as the torsos fell away from the lower halves of their bodies.

that's when the marines knew, the two were not playing they were fighting to win and fighting with everything they had. But little did the marines know Kai and Angel were not fighting at full strength no in fact they were not truly fighting at all.

Rob Lucci only watched as the two chopped and hacked at the marines in front of them, he knew then that they had the power and the force to drive them back or completely destroy the marines one way or the other. Sharing a look with his team, his family he could tell they had all come to the same decision they would go with the two.

Lucci rammed his hand through the ribcage of the nearest marine and ripped the heart straight out throwing the heart away he concentrated on the fight.

Kai was having fun a lot more than normal, he was in a element in his zone. All those that had hurt his mate would die, that he was very sure of if he didn't get them then Angel or Sasha would he along with his siblings took family seriously and if you attacked one then you attacked all of them.

The marines could tell that it was a losing battle, half of their forces were slaughtered and they knew that if they stayed it would be a losing battle one that they could not win. So they did the next best thing they retreated.

All eyes were on the marines that were making a hasty retreat yet no one could blame them, if they ever came face to face with those two on the battle field then they would most probably run away as well. They were not people that anyone would want to meet at all!

Once the last Marine had left only then did Kai and Angel relax out of their stances, only then did they let their guard down. The two walked over to the group as Kai spoke up in a melodic voice

"I hope no one is injured."

Lucci shook his head as did Jabra even Blueno shook his head, Kai smiled and Lucci felt as though the whole world was right again.

Angel smirked and had a knowing look in her eyes, years down the line Lucci and everyone else would come to hate the look.


End file.
